


switch on the wall

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, easing myself back into this all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: an exploration in falling into the same graves you thought you'd dug your way out of
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 11





	switch on the wall

He kept finding himself here. 

His lungs burned and his legs ached and yet, for all the circles he'd run, he wound up where they'd started. 

At this point it may as well have been a stranger, would've been smarter had it been a stranger. 

There was none of that which he loved discernible in here. Just a hand weighing a shade too heavy on his neck, a hissed "fuck" too dissonant for the worst of one night stands.   
He wasn't himself either. 

Two figures flung into one another, orbits necessitating certain collisions, even if they were starting to bruise.

**Author's Note:**

> title from bright eyes' messenger bird's song.
> 
> have backed myself into a corner of performance anxiety regarding publishing anything, which I'm trying to expel in posting this.   
> hope you stick around :)


End file.
